


Sway

by OrilliaOrange



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard and Garrus prepare for a night out at the casino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, Vakarian!” Shepard bounces on her heels, rolling up onto her toes and then back down again. 

She is just out of his reach, despite her bouncing. It is a very frustrating state of affairs. Shepard’s body reacts to her movement in a very intriguing way. One Garrus would really like to investigate. There’s something about that dress that just captures the imagination. Maybe it’s the way it catches the light, the fabric curving smoothly over Shepard’s everything. 

Yeah, it’s definitely a good look on her. 

Garrus closes the space between them, because what else do you do when your very attractive girlfriend is encased in a dress that leaves a few key things to your very active imagination. 

Shepard dances away, hips swaying to the music drifting through the speakers. 

“Shepard…” Garrus drawls. 

His talons click on the polished floor as he follows her across the room. Shepard slinks along in her clinging dress, high heels echoing the sound of his footsteps. 

“Vakarian,” she tosses back. 

The dress is dirty pool, the heels even more so. They’re impractical, even for human footwear. 

They’re his favourite pair on her. Garrus takes a moment to appreciate the long, strong lines of her legs, the muscles of her calves and thighs, since she’s gone to so much effort to make sure he notices. 

“If I agree…” Garrus says. 

Shepard stops in her tracks, leans against the bar in their living room, a smirk on her lips and in her eyes. 

“I’d be grateful if you did,” she says. Her voice is heavy with intent. Garrus can feel it against his skin. “I’d make it worth your while.” 

Garrus closes the space between them, plants his hands on either side of her body. Heat radiates between them, and he inclines his head, eager to follow the scent of her perfume down to the hollow of her throat. 

“Jane…” he says. 

“Garrus,” she replies. 

Garrus sighs, resting his forehead against the top of her head. 

“I’ll do it,” he says, with a soft sigh. “But that damn suit makes me feel-” 

“Don’t worry about it, Garrus,” Shepard breathes. “You won’t be in it for long.” 

Garrus’ breath catches in his throat at the mischief and intent in her eyes. 

Shepard arches up, and Garrus has one heady moment filled with her scent and her warmth, and her hand on his chest. Her lips ghost over his mouth-plates. 

“Go get dressed,” she says. 

She kisses his scarred mandible, lips soft against his ruined carapace. 

Shepard ducks out from under his arms. Garrus takes an awkward half-step forward, before his body register that she’s gone. 

“Yes ma’am,” he says, with a grin.

It’s going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by antivanruffles on tumblr, filled for the Fic a Day in May challenge!


End file.
